The present disclosure relates to a device for forming a plasma to modify surface chemistry or functionalization of a material after exposure of the material to the plasma. Surface chemistry modification may include modifying the hydrophobicity of a surface, modifying a dimension of the surface, modifying an electrochemical characteristic of a material, modifying an optical characteristic of a material, or modifying a dimension of modified area of a surface.